Honeycomb heaters are used in the integrated circuit manufacturing processes. In some of the integrated circuit manufacturing processes, the honeycomb heaters are used to heat the backsides of the wafers. A wafer that is heated by a honeycomb heater is supported by a susceptor, which is further supported by a shaft at the center or a hollow cylinder at the edge. The susceptor, its support, and the wafer rotate during the integrated circuit manufacturing process.
The honeycomb heater is underlying, and aligned to the susceptor. If the shaft needs to penetrate through the honeycomb heater, no lamp is distributed in the center region of the honeycomb heater. This causes the center cold problem, wherein the center region of the wafer is colder than some other regions of the wafer.